


瞒天过海

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 平行世界的故事。最后一战，伏地魔杀死了所有人，而一个神秘人物带走了哈利。他愿意帮助哈利复仇，只要哈利答应他的条件。那个条件并不苛刻？或许。"Marry Me."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 12





	瞒天过海

哈利觉得自己做了一个真切的梦。入目一地血红，他茫然无措地对上一付失去光泽的如火红眸。整洁的白袍被鲜血沾染，仿若雪夜怒放的玫瑰，美得惊心动魄。他摩挲着那张惨白无色的嘴唇，然后吻了上去，带着无边的绝望，如同失去唯一浮木的溺水之人徒劳等待命运的终结……

他浑身冷汗地惊醒过来，梦境从记忆中飞速流逝，似潮涨潮落的沙滩，一遍遍抹平踪迹，直至无处可寻。最后，那种失落完全从四肢百骸消退，如释重负，却又怅然若失。哈利发现自己身处一间陌生的卧室。

这是什么地方？罗恩他们在哪？哈利掀开毯子，想要下床。一个清朗的男声划破夜的寂静：“你醒了？”哈利寻声望去，对上一双鲜红的眼眸，真挚，不含杂质。伏地魔？不，不是……这双红眸漾满爱恋，哈利那一瞬间仿佛重又拾起那些梦境的碎片。不过仅是那一瞬间而已。“夜安。”倚在门框上的那个英俊男子淡淡笑着，他的手里捧着一束紫红色的洋苏草。七月的幸运花。

“吃些点心如何？你大约饿了。”随意吃了几块南瓜饼，哈利伸向咖啡的手顿了一顿。去冰半糖焦糖玛奇朵加碎榛果仁屑，没有奶油。这人竟然知道他的挚爱……

男人走过来，把洋苏草放在床柜上，从怀里掏出一块手绢，弯腰为哈利揩了揩唇角。“我可以自己来。”听见哈利终于开口说了第一句话，男人朝他眨了眨眼，眉间尽是柔情。

洁白的手绢染上一道浅浅的咖啡色，很是显眼。男人并不介意，叠好手绢塞进口袋，顺势在床边坐下。“我有一个坏消息。我知道人们偏爱好消息，但是有时你必须接受现实。”“说吧，我准备好了。”哈利微微垂下眼帘，避开男人的目光。

“别难过了，我会一直陪着你的。”

他轻声的低语让哈利浑身颤抖起来，因为他明白这句话的言下之意。罗恩、赫敏、金妮、卢娜、纳威、莱姆斯、唐克斯……所有那些与他一起战斗的同伴都已离去……潮水般汹涌而来的情感，疲惫与绝望交织混杂。他在意识里沉浮，挣扎着只想抓住最后一缕生的契机。哈利合上眼睛，此时此刻，清醒无疑最是痛苦。他不愿说话，也不愿思考，只想任由睡眠包围……

“那么睡一会吧。”哈利朝他瞥了一眼，那双红眸始终盛着盈盈笑意，然而他并不觉得受到冒犯。

哈利滑进床单：“我叫哈利·波特，你呢？”“安提俄克·佩弗利尔。”哈利恍然听见鸟儿破空的啼鸣，仿佛浴火重生的凤凰清越决绝的尖啸。墨绿的眼找到了那双纯粹的烈焰红眸，炙热得仿佛要将他燃为灰烬方肯罢休。哪怕一块寒冰，也无法抵挡这样似火一般的感情吧……

“还要什么吗？”

安提俄克倾身在哈利的额角落下一吻，然而回答他的只有一室的沉默。久到完全足以入睡，哈利却说出一个词，带着不可思议的平静。

“复仇。”

半梦半醒之间，哈利听见安提俄克的嗓音，一如夏日晚间和煦的清风吹拂他的耳畔。

“和我结婚，我愿成为你手中的利刃。”

————————————————————————————————————

我是伏地魔，也不是伏地魔。准确地说，我只是他的一片灵魂。拉文克劳的冠冕是我的栖居之所。

过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。

拉文克劳的冠冕，让人变得聪明的冠冕，我因此记起我的前世。

一切开始于一个不能更寻常更普通的夏季夜晚，伴随着躁意的蝉鸣，我朝一个旅店走去。那天的月光太过温柔，而命运却对我开了一个残忍的玩笑。

像是书里写的那句：“这世间有成千死法，而你偏偏选择动情[1]。”

“卡德摩斯，生日快乐！”金红色的烟火垂落而下，像是一场璀璨的流星雨。有人站在旅店屋顶，艳红血瞳仿佛燃烧着索多玛的天火[2]。分明是夜晚，他脸上的笑容却灿烂如同晨曦。

他叫安提俄克·佩弗利尔。不过留在我脑海中的却是他的弟弟，卡德摩斯。一头纤长的黑色秀发撞入视线，我无法挪动目光。烟火下的黑发泛起微微的酒红，惑人的醉意。风起，翻飞的衣袍裹上他单薄的身体。这个消瘦的少年一如这阵无法触摸的风，随时可能迎风而去。近在咫尺，却又似乎遥不可及。或许我的目光太过直接，他望了过来。

那是一副怎样的眼睛！绚丽的烟火折射在他的眼眸里，晕开墨迹，让我想起幽暗密林深处苍翠茂密的古树，淡漠而冷静。他像从油画里走出来一般安静美丽。然后，我不甘心地看着他移开视线……

“卡德？”卡德摩斯的嘴角忽然绽放出一个令人炫目的惊艳笑容，锐利的眼神因而平添三分戏谑。少年轻启薄唇，声音沙哑仿若带有醉意：“我该如何表示感谢呢？”在夜色中也能看到，安提俄克的脸颊忽然变成与他眼睛一般的颜色。【哥哥？】安提俄克的身体猛然一颤，或许是因为背德的禁忌，或许是因为羽蛇的嘶语，诱人堕落……

那一时间，我情愿他永远只爱自己，就已足够。

沐浴在月色下的那个少年在我的记忆里生根发芽。要如何义无反顾，才能窥得他生命之中如烟往事的浮云一眼。要如何奋不顾身，才能博得他片刻时分流转目光的停歇……

卡德摩斯不在的某天，冲动之下，我灌醉了安提俄克，干脆利落地割开他的喉咙。那根长生魔杖掉落在地，我弯腰打算拾起。最强大的魔杖，我能用它赢得任何我想要的，或者，几乎任何我想要的……

视线里出现一双麂皮长靴，我直起身来，对上一双幽潭般深不见底的眼，浓厚的雾气氤氲，暴风雨前的乌云。我从未想过他会有这般绝望的模样。他举起魔杖，眸色阴沉如同来自地府的鬼火，致命的绿光在他眼里划落。失去意识之前的最后一刻，我只想着，我再也不要看见那种眼神……

宁可毁去容貌也要得到一副红眸，伏地魔本人根本无法记起这个念头的起源，也无法放弃对老魔杖的执念。我断不会给他机会，输给一个死人已经足够令人羞愤，若是输给另个一无所知的自己那就不可饶恕了。

眼睛稍稍有些酸涩，我伸手抚过这双来之不易的红眸，一如鸽血宝石晶莹剔透。我的怀里捧着一束紫红色的洋苏草，七月的幸运花，热烈的思念。我掩盖嘴角苦涩的笑意，安静地斜靠在门边等待我即将醒来的卡德摩斯。

不会有人知道我的秘密。  
END

[1]原句为：A thousand and one less painful ways to die. And you chose love.  
[2]索多玛的天火，此处暗指incest。

**Author's Note:**

> 今生哈利因为伏地魔杀了他的朋友而复仇，前世卡德摩斯因为伏地魔杀了他的哥哥而复仇。  
> 哈利能否记起过去？开放式结局。


End file.
